familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Buckimion
Hi, welcome to Family Guy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Image:Carl.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Grande13 (talk) 14:26, 19 March 2009 Great Work Great work here Buckimon it's quite amazing how much you accomplished. I just wanted to help explain something that's been pretty skewed for a while, those IPs that create or replace an entire page's content with something in Russian are actually cross-wiki vandals (99% of the time) and affect all of Wikia. Hope that explains that to you, and those IPs don't actually need a block (they either get globally blocked or the text/pagetitle blacklisted). It looks like your handling this pretty well and I hope I answered any questions you may have had. Happy editing! ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 00:47, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, once I actually looked at it, it appears to be spam as I can make out a dollar amount and an e-mail address. I still figure the bock will discourage them from returning for awhile. On a side note...Grande13 and I have been looking to admin The Cleveland Show Wiki as well. Another user 'The Avatar' would be a good addition as well if interested. --Buckimion 00:51, October 7, 2009 (UTC) w:Wikia:Adoption. ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 22:17, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Quotes section, Brian's page Thanks Buckimion, I've been wondering what the point of these sections was as there is already a section for quotes in teh character box.. >_< Good Edit! =D RhysW 10:12, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Spies Rem. of Us Hello, I wanted to add to the Spies Rem of Us article. the plot of the heros searching for the Russian sleeper cell that can be activated via a phone pessage is the same as the 1977 film "Telefon" staring Charles Bronson. The problem is that I dont know how to get that into the "orange box thing" that has the list of themes/references. Thanks a bunch for any help. bill Yeah, I've had problems with these too, does an admin know of any guide to editing them, or would anyone be interested in making one? I would really open this wikia up to more editors. RhysW 14:22, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Those would go under 'references'. You have to edit the page and your best bet is to look at the other entries to see how they've been formatted and do the same. Just make sure you don't go too low on the page - maybe edit somewhere in the middle in necessary. If you make a mistake but the grammar isn't too bad I usually will copy and place in the proper format. --Buckimion 15:18, October 12, 2009 (UTC) RE: Consider it done. I just wanted a reason why you removed the message, t'was all. Kind regards — RC-1136 Hate Mail Here 10:49, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Family Guy Frank Sinatra Theme Hey do you know where i can download frank sinatra singing the family guy theme i'm making a funny slideshow where the family is replace by sinatra except for brian and stewie because theyve sang with him soplease help and put out a plea for help i need it really bad. ScarletScarabX 00:39, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Give me about 15 minutes and I can make an ogg file and post it right back here. wrapping up Flash Forward at the moment. --Buckimion 00:55, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Franks Sinatra Jr Family Guy theme you are a lifesaver thank you so much ScarletScarabX 20:21, October 16, 2009 (UTC) can you make it a windows media player file? i can work without it but it would be easier with the other one. Unfortunately, the wiki software won't let me upload anything but the ogg file and I have no place else to put it for uploading. Two programs I commonly use to convert files is Meow Multi Sound and mp3mymp3. They are both freeware and do a good job converting to mp3...but not wmv. --Buckimion 20:28, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Road To Germany Hey can you put this in the road to germany episode? there was a song it was short but it was this |Musical Numbers= Mort The Jew It should be ok now. I chewed out another user this morning for removing parts of the template for that very reason. grrr. --Buckimion 17:16, October 17, 2009 (UTC) oh i heard it about two days ago and well i saw it wasn't here. User:ScarletScarabX 17:21, October 17, 2009 (UTC) i am creating the page........now~! User:ScarletScarabX 17:21, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Ok. Done. now can you add it to the musical numbers page? User:ScarletScarabX 17:28, October 17, 2009 (UTC) I must have fallen asleep there. Good one. Pulling a screen grab now. --Buckimion 17:34, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Promo Images Can you please give me a link to where you get all the promo images, I really really need them, in a link please. -1mega1 Oh btw the new promo images for quagmires baby is out it airs nov 15 I know...already posted. :) --Buckimion 19:28, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ok even newer ones came out for dog gone, and the description is that Brian tries to prove a dogs life is important, or something like that. Btw this is 1mega1 I can't log on my account on my iPod for somereason- 1mega1 Thanks for the heads up. Got the description but it wouldn't let me download the pictures. Grande will get them in the AM probably. --Buckimion 04:35, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Your welcome, sense i can only be on my iPod and can't download pictures I think I'm gonna be the picture reminder guy :P -1mega1 Great Site! I can't believe how fast you put a picture of Brian in his Red Sox shirt after I referenced him from "Road to Rhode Island". " During the singing of "Road to Rhode Island", Brian appears as a baseball pitcher in one scene. As he turns around to pitch, his shirt says "Red Sox 86" on the back. In a bit of irony, when the Red Sox won their World Series in 2004, it came exactly 86 years after they won their last one. This episode was released in 2000." You had a picture of him up within 10 minutes of my posting! This is hands down the best Family Guy site and you maintain it very well. Keep up the good work! Its what I do best. :) Great edit...not only did I pull the screenshot I'd also verified the years...impressive. --Buckimion 23:58, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Hello I understand, it's just that names like "Mac-something" are always troubling. Alpheta 05:05, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Juice is Loose Well, I just put that little info inside the box, that's all. I don't know about that Phineas and Barnaby thing. Alpheta 21:29, November 7, 2009 (UTC)